Solve for $p$ : $-14 + p = 7$
Answer: Add $14$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 + p &=& 7 \\ \\ {+14} && {+14} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-14 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{7} \\ p &=& 7 {+ 14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 21$